its all for you
by Lady Ishida
Summary: its another kari/dai/tk triangle...


its all for you

its all for you

By:Kristy {Lady Ishida}

To: ~*~Hikari~*~ because your stories rock. KFF! (kari fanatics 4 ever)

NOTE: Hikari and TK are both 18

NOTE #1: Kristy and Matt are 22 and engaged.

NOTE #2: Kate, this is your lucky day. You'll see why. :::winks:::

Oh Hikari, your sweet voice, your beautiful face, your pretty eyes, your-

"DAISUKE! Pay attention!" Dai looked up at Mr. Bakahashi, his boring Math teacher. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Hikari with love and admireration, only to find her flirting with TK. Their eyes were locked in love.

"Darn TK, " he muttered. " Get away from her...or you'll be sorry....you'll be sorry you ever bothered my Hikari!" he was now whispering. "I'll kill you, TK, I'll kill you."

Hikari smiled at TK. She mouthed park after school? TK nodded. Hikari gave him a thumbs up sign and tried to concentrate on MR Bakahashi. 

"Now class, if y equals .90 and x equals .89 then the algebraic expression would be..."

'Screw it' Hikari thought. She looked up at Dai and decided to be playful. She battered her eyes and puckered her lips, winking at Tk. Dai almost fell off his chair. "heehee" she giggled. 

BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

"YESSSSSS!" cried all of the students as they ran out the door. But Hikari stayed back and wrote in my poem diary...

June 12

Im flirting with a boy

Who I don't care

He has such ugly eyes

And such wild ugly hair.

But deep in side my heart

I know it isn't right

Should I keep on flirting

Or send him out of sight?

Hikari Kamiya

Hikari slamed her book shut and ran to her locker. TK and Dai were fighting outside. She quickly gathered her homework and ran to see what was going on.

Tk was being killed by Dai. He was thrown to the ground, his nose bleeding vigorously. "Tk!" she screamed running over to him. She starting punching Dai but he and his friends grabbed her and carried her off. "HELP! TK! Help me!" she screamed. But Tk had passed out.

Dai and his gang took Hikari to a house and the gang left her with Dai. 

"So if you won't love me, then I'll make you love me!" he screamed pinning Hikari against her. He held out a knife. "One move and I'll use this."

He pinned Hikari to the ground and scurried away…

If you really want it, its all for you

If you've gotta have it, its all for you…

Tk woke up with a sore arm and bleeding nose. "Damnit Damnit Damnit!" he muttered. He sneezed, making blood fly everywhere. He felt dizzy...like everything was spinning...sfotly....ahhhh...colorfull-

"Takeru! What the hell happened?" asked a concered looking Sora. Standing by her was Tai. 

"I got beat up by that bitch Daisuke." He whispered. "I was trying to protect Hikari but he grabbed her and ran off with her."

"Why dont we call Matt? His girlfriend's brother is daisuke's best friend." exxlaimed Sora. TK smiled. "Ok, Kristy (ME!!!), Matt's girlfriend, can beat 'em all up!" Tai handed TK his cell phone and they called Matt.

I guess your wondering, WhAT THE hELL HaPPeNeD To ThE DiGIMon? well, they are at "club friggin" having a few drinks....

"Beat this, 4 of a kind!" Augumon said, throwing down his cards and reaching for the jackpot. Gabumon stopped him. "Ah ah ah....4 of a kind cant beat A ROYAL FLUSH!!!" he said. Everyone cheered and the bar-teander (piximon) gave out free drinks. 

Suddenly, the door burst open. Standing in the doorway was a clown, waring a McDonalds uniform. "Hey dudes!" said the clown. Palmon took a good look at him and cried, "its Piedmon!"

Piedmon sat down and grabbed a beer. "Its a long tragic story. Well, after those kids beat me, I went to join the circus. I was Numbero Uno! The number one clown...then i got fired....because i yelled at this kid who kept honking my pooooooorr nose.....:::sniffle::: anyway after i got fired, i went to work at a Mc D.s. the job sucks and every body there spoke spanish! Ahhhhh! It drove me crazy! Craaaaaaaa-zzzyyyyyy! Whooo!" Piedmon cried, very drunk. Everyone else was in tears. 

Kristy (ME!!!) grabbed Matt and whispered., "oh my god, Matt, I think he he he-" she stopped midsentence. She and Matt were huddled close together in a bush watching dai and kari through the open window. Suddenly, they both heard Kari's voice screaming. "Stop! Stop! ahhhh! No no no!!!!!"

Matt ducked his head and covered his girlfriends face with his hand. "Don't look!" he whispered. " I don't want you t see this-" but Kristy brushed his hand away and grabbed Hikari's camera, that was lying nearby. 

"I know what im doing." Kristy winked and snapped the camera. In a perfect scene. Dai froze and dropped a blacked out hikari. Kristy smiled. "The cops are gonna love this!" she smiled and winked again. Before she could react, Dai's friends jumped out from behind the shadows and grabbed her. Matt helped her and they both fell to the ground as Dai's friend Wedge {or wedgie}, grabbed the camera and ran off. Matt and Kristy were simply thrown into a pitch black closet (not good ^_^)and Dai just....well ...finished his duties.

Meanwhile, Tai, Sora and TK were sitting in chairs waiting for the doctor to check TKs broken nose. Sora rested her head on Tai's shoulder. Tai jumped up and screeched, "No no no no no!!!!! I can't do this!" Sora stared at him. "What?"

"Im going out with Kate Ruscito." Tai whispered and cried. 'Why does this have to happen, Sora and Kate both think that they are in love with me but i really only like Kate! And my poor sister is probably being raped by a mad-man....'

Sora shook her head. 'Good thing tk has a brain that works. ' Suddenly Tk jumped up. "No! I cant do this!!!" 

"Im in love with dai..." he whispered and started to cry. And Sora? Well, she fainted clean away.

Kiwimon slumped over in a dusty corner while everyone else was parading around the room. "Why does stupid Piedmon get to work at MC. Donalds? I wanna! I wanna learn some spanish...if only i could fire him....hmmmm HEY! I know...." He looked over at the house next door and saw a shadowy figure looking at a camera.

"Drunken breath!" Kiwimon cried. The shady figure fell to the grund, dead, and Kiwimon grabbed the camera and began to shoot Piedmon who was mooning the lense, beer in hand, and showing off his "amazing" butt tatoo...that was of a hamburger with a butt.

Veemon was so so so so so so so drunk. He cried "hey everyone, lets go moon the people next door!" Everyone ran next door to find Kari and Dai. Veemon reconized Dai and used "freak show attack." Dai was blacked out. Gabumon leaned against the closet door and sighed. 

Suddenly he heard a voice...saying "Damnit! Where's my shirt?" so he opened up th e door to find Matt and Kristy. Matt had his shirt off. "Er...sorry..".he said. "It was hot in here." Kristy giggled. "REALLY hot."

At Mcdonalds....

"hOla! "COme es staz?" asked Kiwimon. He turned to Dai, who was working beside him. "Hey, piedmon got accepted into the circus." Kiwimon read from the newspaper,"hmmm...Sora takenoachi jumps off a cliff in suicide attempt...same old.... and ooohhh a missing couple...'tai kamiya and Kate ruscito!'"

Dai rolled his eyes and Kiwimon looked at him and sighed. "Puta." 

Kari opened her eyes. She was in the ER next to TK. The doctor came in and smiled. "Kari, you'll be fine, Tk, your nose is broken, but we'll fix that...and GUESS WHOS PREGNANT?" Kari screamed. "NO ! no! It can't be no!" 

The doctor smiled. "yes i can be because Kristy is pregnant." Kari's tears of sorrow became tears of joy.

Kristy hugged Matt and whispered...."I think that this would count as a happy ending, wouldn't you?"

Kari smiled. "definetly." She looked out the window and watched two young lovers scurry onto a train...headed to New York. Her mood suddenly changed. "I love you TK. And i love happy endings."

Tk smiled and kissed Kari. "Its all for you."

THE END!!!

I'm sorry! That was a crummy, short story! But, HEY! Its my first fic since halloween! Lol….ok…no flames…NONe! Sorry to all of u Matt lovers…but HE IS MINE!!!

Okay? Okay (just wanted to…um…make that clear…).


End file.
